the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Checklist transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 19 "The Checklist" Transcribed by Pegship DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, silent alarm, 801 North Heatherly. Respond Code 2-High. A patrol car pulls up in front of a mansion and NOLAN and BISHOP get out and head for the front door. NOLAN We got an I.D. on the homeowner? BISHOP Nope. Listed to a holding company. The door opens when pushed, and the two officers proceed cautiously inside. NOLAN Police! He sees something out a back window that makes him do a double take. NOLAN Bishop? He and BISHOP walk out into the back yard, where there is a man whose parachute is caught in a tree, stranding him in mid-air. ELLIS WINCE Hey! Hi. Oh, thank God. I've been stuck up here for almost an hour. BISHOP (into radio) Control, send LAFD to our location. We got a guy in a tree. NOLAN I have so many questions, starting with "How?" and ending with "Why?" ELLIS I missed the landing zone. NOLAN That's obvious. A man comes out of the house. It’s a famous musician. NOLAN does another double take and nudges BISHOP. WILL.I.AM Excuse me. What are you guys doing on my property? Do you guys have a warrant? BISHOP We got a call. Uh, silent alarm. WILL.I.AM And what are you doing in my tree, bro? NOLAN He missed the landing zone. WILL.I.AM Yeah, that's obvious. ELLIS Actually, I was aiming for Selena Gomez's house. WILL.I.AM Uh, Selena Gomez doesn't live here. She li- (catches himself) I-I can't tell you - where Selena Gomez lives. BISHOP Wait. Are you stalking Selena? ELLIS Stalking's such an ugly word. WILL.I.AM Parachuting into somebody's backyard is, like, kind of psycho, bro. You need to check yourself before you wreck yourself. NOLAN (to WILL.I.AM) Does that mean you don't want to press charges? WILL.I.AM Nah. Just get him off my property A.S.A.P. He walks back in the house. NOLAN You got it. WHISPERING Oh, my God, that's will.i.am! (BISHOP gestures for him to chill.) That's so cool. EXT. NOLAN’S HOUSE - PATIO, DAY NOLAN is working out with a boxing bag, earbuds in, and takes a pause. NOLAN Phew! (turns to find BEN lurking behind him) Oh, geez! That's not creepy at all. BEN It arrived. NOLAN What did? Oh, the Ferrari? BEN V-12, single overhead cam, 0 to 60 before you can blink. NOLAN Oh, I don't know, man. I can blink pretty fast. BEN Come with me to pick it up. NOLAN Oh, okay. Oh. Wait a second. You just want to use my badge so you can open it up on the freeway. BEN No! No! (grinning) NOLAN Sorry, buddy. No dice. Besides, I got to get into work early, check on Bishop. She has her DRP tomorrow for her PHQ violation. BEN The what for the what? NOLAN Oh. Disciplinary Review Panel for leaving her foster brother off of her Personal History Questionnaire when she joined the department. Guy had a criminal record. BEN Is that a big deal? NOLAN Well, she could be fired for lying on an official document. BEN Oh, that's rough. I can see why you're taking your frustrations out on the bag. NOLAN Well, 'cause Bishop says there's nothing I can do to help her. BEN That's your problem, you know. NOLAN Oh, good. I was hoping we could make this about my inadequacies. BEN No, I'm serious. You have a pathological need to fix things for people, even when you know there's nothing you can do. NOLAN No, I don't. I - Okay, look, I simply refuse to believe that there's never not a solution. BEN That's, like, a triple negative. So, tell me, Mr. Fixit, does Bishop even want your help? NOLAN Why wouldn't she? INT. STATION - HALLWAY, DAY The rookies are walking toward the briefing room for roll call. WEST Because you're a rookie, bottom of the food chain. Nothing you think or say matters inside the department. Especially with the Chief of Police, who personally decides Talia's punishment. NOLAN Sounds a little harsh. CHEN Harsh as it is, you got to stay focused on yourself right now. We got a six-month exam in the next week, and we got to ace it in order to move on to the next stage of our training. NOLAN Where we'll still be riding with our T.O.s for, what, another seven months? WEST Yeah. But we'll get more freedom. CHEN And no more daily evaluations. WEST Otherwise, it's back to the starting line, and you're the rookie who got held back. Or worse. They take their places at their table. WEST takes out a pair of mirrored sunglasses and polishes them up. CHEN What's with the glasses? WEST Uh, I realized I need to start having more fun with the job, stop taking everything so seriously. He puts on the glasses and a tough expression, but abandons both once GREY starts talking. GREY All right, listen up. Got some bad news for our rookies. Thanks to Detective Jenkins being placed on the Brady List, the department is tightening the rules regarding the Field Training program. Bottom line: every recruit now has to complete the "training and experience" checklist as a primary officer before they'll be allowed to take the six-month exam. BRADFORD You got to be kidding. I don't let my rookies be primary until the second month. LOPEZ If our recruits experience an event, it shouldn't matter if they were primary. It's not fair to them or us. GREY I agree. But this is "cover your ass" time for the department. When the city gets sued, the first thing they look at is the officer training and experience. They've decided that experience can't just be "I was standing there, too." BISHOP We can't start this with the next round of recruits? GREY The LAPD is a bureaucracy, Officer Bishop. The last thing they care about is a bunch of rookies. CHEN So, how do we know how many cases we owe? GREY Putting your listening ears on, Officer Chen, 'cause I'm about to tell you. To complete your checklist, you still needed to be primary on an auto theft, carjacking, ethical dilemma, meth possession, a false I.D., assault on a peace officer, and damage to city property. CHEN That's like, seven things. LOPEZ What about us? GREY Officer West needs a high-risk crowd control, meth possession, and a carjacking. WEST Piece of cake, boss. (off his look) I mean "Sir." NOLAN I'm afraid to ask. GREY So, Officer Nolan, the number of items you need on your checklist are zero. You might want to thank your training officer for making you primary starting day one. And, since we are ripping off the Band-Aid, here's the rest of the bad news. HR needs proof of completion by end of shift tomorrow. Otherwise, the recruits are extended in the program. CHEN Meaning we fall behind. BRADFORD Sir, there's no way we can control what "experiences" they'll get in the next two days. GREY Understood. Look, I know this is a tall order. But I believe in you. I've notified dispatch of the calls that are needed. They will funnel them to your shops if when when they come in. That's it. All right? Good luck. Be safe out there. Officer Nolan, since you're free and clear, go see Detective Wolfe. He has a job for you and Bishop. NOLAN Yes, sir. INT. STATION - DET. WOLFE’S OFFICE, DAY NOLAN Heard you had a case for us. DET. KEVIN WOLFE Yeah. Come in. I need your help with a fugitive. (hands NOLAN an alert) Craig Lawson skipped town last year when he learned he was gonna be arrested for embezzling a couple million from the family business. Then last week, Dad kicks the bucket. NOLAN You think Lawson will come back for the funeral? WOLFE Or the reception afterwards back at the house. I'll stake that out while you head to Malibu for the service. I gave local law a heads-up. NOLAN Yes, sir. He turns to go. WOLFE Hey. How's Bishop? NOLAN Oh, she's okay. WOLFE Tell her I said the DRP is bull. She risked her life to save mine. There's no way she should get bounced over an omit on her paperwork. And I told the brass that. NOLAN I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll appreciate that. Do you think it would mean something, if I spoke to the brass? WOLFE You're a rookie. NOLAN (chagrined) I'm a rookie. INT STATION - SALLY PORT WEST has his sunglasses on and is swaggering down the hall to the port. LOPEZ confronts him as he loads their gear into the shop. LOPEZ New shades? WEST I can hear your mockery. LOPEZ Then I said it right. Take 'em off. WEST I'm pretty familiar with the duty manual, and nowhere does it say that I can't wear these. So if I'm not breaking any rules, why you sweatin' me? LOPEZ Take them off or eat them. WEST Yes, ma'am. He gives her a sour look as she turns away. DISPATCH 7-Adam-07, assault and battery, 1501 Melrose. WEST Oh, they got to kick that to someone else, 'cause I don't need no assault. LOPEZ We don't pass on calls. (into radio) 7-Adam-07, show us responding. EXT. STREET, DAY LOPEZ and WEST pull up to the curb and get out; a man with facial injuries is standing outside a bar with a friend. MITCH My tooth is loose. (holding a tissue to his bleeding nose) Come on. Ugh. Hey. Officers. LOPEZ Sir, what happened? MITCH This guy stomped me inside the bar 'cause I bumped into him. I said I was sorry then, bam, he did this. LOPEZ What did he look like? MITCH He's a white guy wearing a red soccer jersey. That's all I saw before I went fetal. WEST Stay here, bro. We got this. LOPEZ rolls her eyes as she follows WEST into the sports bar. There’s a soccer game on the screen and the place is full of white guys in red soccer jerseys, all cheering for their team. LOPEZ I'm gonna call for backup. WEST Why? I can handle these guys. LOPEZ (resigned) Okay. You're primary. WEST gets up on the bar, takes the video remote, and turns off the screen. The assembled soccer fans groan and complain. SOCCER FAN What the hell is wrong with you?! Put the bloody game back on! WEST Sure, after you play my game. It's called "Which one of you hooligans punched a nice man in the face?" LOPEZ (into radio) Control, send backup Code 3 for crowd control situation. WEST Great. My partner's calling in the cavalry, which means you have one minute to make a choice. Either everyone goes to jail for 647f, drunk in public, or you hand over the guy who threw the punches and I can turn the game back on. So what's it gonna be? CROWD What are you doing? Come on! Yeah! One fan turns to address another fan who’s been standing quiet. SOCCER FAN Game comes first, mate. The second fan hangs his head and prepares to give himself up. WEST Perfect. He switches the screen back on and the crowd is happy once more. WEST (cuffing the suspect) That was awesome. LOPEZ That was reckless. WEST Come on. Bad guy's in custody, no one got hurt, and I just checked off "high-risk crowd control." LOPEZ (into radio) Code 4. Cancel backup. INT. CHURCH - FOYER, DAY NOLAN and BISHOP are stationed where they can see into the sanctuary, where people are paying their respects to the deceased, who is lying in an open coffin. BISHOP None of these people are Craig Lawson. NOLAN No. BISHOP So we wait. NOLAN You sure there's nothing I can do to help you with your DRP? BISHOP There really isn't. NOLAN I could ask Ben to pull some strings. He knows some people at City Hall. BISHOP Bending the rules is how I got into this. It's not gonna be how I get out. NOLAN I can't just do nothing. BISHOP Sure you can. When an idea pops into your head, ignore it. Easy. NOLAN You think maybe we should introduce ourselves to the family, offer our condolences? BISHOP What did I say about ideas popping in that big old head of yours? NOLAN Fine. We'll just stand at the back of a funeral viewing. You don't find that a little creepy? BISHOP A little creepy, no. Super creepy, yes. But for now, it is our job. EXT. STREET, DAY CHEN and BRADFORD are having a conversation with a man. CHEN He's clean. CRACK-HEAD-FRED I'm really sorry. BRADFORD You're always carrying, Fred. What happened? FRED Oh, uh - Got my 30-day chip. He shows BRADFORD a 30-day Narcotics Anonymous chip. BRADFORD Wow. CHUCKLES Congratulations. FRED I feel bad I let you down. BRADFORD It's all good. It's all good. Say hi to Wilma for me. FRED All right. BRADFORD You're free to go. FRED walks away. CHEN You said he was a sure checkmark for drug possession. BRADFORD What can I say? He got clean. It's inspiring, actually. CHEN Well, forgive me if I don't appreciate the human-interest story. I mean, Jackson at least has a chance with only three calls, but seven? BRADFORD Okay, people win the lottery every day, and with higher odds against them. There are 18 million people in the Greater Los Angeles area. We just need seven of them to break very specific laws. DISPATCH 7-19, store owner reporting customer trying to pass counterfeit bills near your location. Hispanic male, brown hair, blue suit. BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, responding. CHEN I-I don't need a counterfeiting case. BRADFORD Look at the bright side. You do need assaulting an officer. Maybe he'll take a swing at you. INT CHURCH, DAY CRAIG'S BROTHER (to mourner) Thank you so much for coming. He starts walking toward the back of the church, where NOLAN and BISHOP are standing. NOLAN Here we go. CRAIG'S BROTHER Your presence here is incredibly disrespectful to my father's memory. This is a private viewing. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. BISHOP I'm sorry, sir. We can't do that. Your brother is a wanted fugitive. And after all the money that he's stolen from you and your family, I'd think you'd want us here to catch him if he shows up. CRAIG'S BROTHER Craig's not gonna show up. My father's dead because of what Craig did. So would you please leave and let us have this time to mourn? NOLAN catches sight of a man approaching the casket. NOLAN Hey. Is that - BISHOP I think it is. She and NOLAN start toward the newcomer - but the “corpse” springs to life, grabbing CRAIG LAWSON by the throat and pulling a knife. DONALD LAWSON Where the hell is my money?! CRAIG LAWSON Aah! Hey! Hey! NOLAN tackles CRAIG and BISHOP gets hold of DONALD. NOLAN Stay there! Stay down! Don't move! Give me your hands! Come here. He handcuffs CRAIG. LATER DONALD LAWSON is wheeled out on a gurney, having apparently required medical attention. CRAIG LAWSON I only stabbed him 'cause he scared the crap out of me. I thought he was a zombie or something. BISHOP Good luck arguing that in court. NOLAN (taking notes; to CRAIG’S BROTHER) So, you faked your father's death to trick your brother into coming out of hiding? CRAIG'S BROTHER I had to. We need the money he stole. The business is going under. Where's the money, Craig?! CRAIG LAWSON Same place as your soul - gone. He lunges at his brother; NOLAN and BISHOP restrain them both. NOLAN Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! (to BISHOP) We should probably transport them separately. BISHOP You think? INT. PATROL CAR - WEST/LOPEZ LOPEZ and WEST have pulled over a car while WEST checks it against a log. WEST Jackpot. Guy's out on probation for a drug possession pinch. If he's holding, this'll give me one of the two checks I still need. LOPEZ If he's holding. WEST (on loudspeaker) Driver, turn off the engine. Reach out of the window and open the door. Step out slowly. Hands where I can see. (gets out and addresses the driver) Where you headed today, sir? VINNIE GEMETTI Work. WEST Mr. Gemetti, our system says that you're on probation for drug possession. Got anything on you right now? GEMETTI No, sir. WEST Mind if I pat you down? GEMETTI (resigned) Sure. I've been clean since the arrest four years ago. LOPEZ Find anything? WEST No. I'm gonna search the car. Hands on the hood. Don't move. LOPEZ What are you doing? This guy has zero signs of drug use. Eyes aren't dilated, no rapid speech, or loss of coordination. WEST Possession does not require use. He could be on his way home right now to get high. Given his history, a search is completely within reason. WEST spends some time systematically going through the vehicle, pulling out inside door panels, retrieving emergency kit, tools, etc. - but no contraband. LOPEZ Officer West, wrap it up. WEST Bingo. He holds up a small plastic zip bag which appears to be empty. GEMETTI That's not mine. I swear. I-I just bought this car two months ago. I've never even been in the back seat. WEST Your car, your baggy. You're under arrest, Mr. Gemetti. GEMETTI You got to be kidding me. LOPEZ Officer West, this is empty. WEST No, there's clearly residue. The law states if you can see it and manipulate it, it's possession. LOPEZ We're not booking this guy for a "lick" bag he didn't even know was there. Computer says he bought this car at an auction two months ago, and this bag looks older than you. She drops the bag on the ground and kicks it away. WEST Hey! What- LOPEZ (handing GEMETTI a card) Have your boss call me. I'll tell them you were late because you were helping the LAPD on a case. GEMETTI Thank you. WEST follows LOPEZ back to their shop. WEST First you tell me I'm too cavalier, and then you shoot me down for being vigilant? LOPEZ I shot you down because you're being a bad cop. Look, I get what's going on. You spent a lifetime preparing to be squeaky clean, like your old man. Only now you've discovered dirt under his nails, so you're spinning out, rebelling against how you were raised. I get it. And I'm giving you room to work it out. But that never gives you an excuse to ruin a man's life over a crime he didn't commit. Try that again, and I will end your career before you even see that exam. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA, DAY CHEN, NOLAN, and WEST are standing near a food truck. CHEN I still need seven calls. You know how many I needed when we started this morning? Seven. WEST If it makes you feel any better, I only got one. CHEN It doesn't. NOLAN Look. You're gonna be fine. Yes, you are in the suck right now. You just have to bear down and get through it. And as motivation, I booked us a spa day the day after we take the exam. CHEN Well, easy for you to think about spa days. You've got all your boxes checked. NOLAN Okay, look, I hate to play the age card. CHEN Do you? NOLAN It's the only card I have. But one of the things you learn as you get older is perspective. I cannot tell you how many times in my 20s I thought I was going under for good. I was married, with a young kid. I had credit card debts up to my eyeballs. It was bad. But we survived. We figured out a way to just keep moving forward. CHEN Well, that's great, but surviving isn't the same as succeeding. NOLAN No, it's not, but in two days, we're going to be on the other side of this. And odds are, we're going to be sitting down taking this test together. The T.O.s are sitting at a table a short distance away, eating and watching the rookies. LOPEZ The pressure's getting to them. BRADFORD It's getting to me. Never had a rookie make it this far and not qualify for the exam. BISHOP Nolan's over there giving 'em a pep talk. LOPEZ How can you tell? BISHOP 'Cause he's been trying to give me one all day. BRADFORD He's right. You're gonna be fine. BISHOP Well, either way, I'm off the fast track. No more making chief by 40. BRADFORD Thank God. Being brass sounds awful. I mean, it's all politics and stats. Might as well work corporate. DISPATCH All units, we have a 215 in progress. Carjacking, Beverly Drive at Oakwood. BRADFORD (into radio) 7-Adam-19, show us responding. LOPEZ (into radio) 7-Adam-07, show us responding for training purposes. BRADFORD The hell you are. Chen needs it more. LOPEZ Like hell. We're primary. BRADFORD Not if you don't get there first. BRADFORD and LOPEZ scramble to get to their cars, calling for their rookies. LOPEZ Boot! Get to the shop! BRADFORD Let's go, Chen! EXT. STREET, DAY Both patrol cars come screeching to a halt near a crowd of onlookers. CHEN Police! Get out of the way! WEST Police! Comin' through! LOPEZ Coming through! WEST and CHEN reach the fallen man first; he’s face down on the sidewalk. WEST turns him over and we see the man’s bruised and bleeding face. CHEN Ben? Oh, my God. INT. HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT WOMAN ON P.A. Dr. Ramirez, dial 6671. Dr. Ramirez, dial 6671. NOLAN spots BEN through a window on the ward. BEN is lying on a bed with a woman seated beside him. NOLAN Hey. BEN Hey, buddy! LAUGHS Oh, John, this is Paige. Paige is great. Do you know what else is great? Codeine. PAIGE THOMAS Hi. I'm Paige Thomas. I'm with the LAPD victim-witness services. NOLAN John Nolan. BEN Bad news. I lost the car. NOLAN I know. BEN I stopped for coffee, and when I got back to the car, this guy just came out of nowhere and boom. NOLAN He attacked you. BEN He pointed a bun at me. NOLAN You mean a gun? BEN What did I say? NOLAN It doesn't matter. I spoke to the doctor. He said they're gonna release you tonight, so I'm gonna swing by, pick you up, take you home, okay? BEN Yeah. It was scary. NOLAN I know. I know. Um- (to PAIGE) Could I speak to you in the hall for a moment? PAIGE Sure. (to BEN) I'll be right back. Hang tight. (to NOLAN, in the hallway) Are you okay? NOLAN Yeah. Um- Just hard for me to see him like that. We've been friends a long time. Are you gonna be here until he's released? PAIGE Yeah. I'll keep him company. NOLAN Thank you. VOICE OVER P.A. Respiratory therapist, 4-E. NOLAN comes up to LOPEZ and WEST, who are in the waiting area. NOLAN We gotta catch this guy. Did Ben give you a description? LOPEZ Yeah, adult male, white, maybe 5'10", neck tattoo, and nose ring. WEST Yeah, we put out a BOLO on the car. So far, nothing. DET. WOLFE joins them. WOLFE He would've gotten it off the street quickly, loaded it in the back of a semi. By now, it's on its way to a garage or a storage facility. And in a week, it'll be on a boat to Dubai or Japan. LOPEZ You stepping in? WOLFE Yeah. I've been hunting a high-end car ring for the last few months. Seems like their style - broad daylight, busy street. NOLAN I want to help. I'm serious. WOLFE I can see that. NOLAN Is that a no? LOPEZ (to NOLAN) I'm sure Detective Wolfe will reach out if he needs you. Talia's waiting downstairs. She'll take you back to the station so you can clock out and come back. NOLAN nods and heads off. VOICE OVER P.A. Nurse supervisor, 1-2. Nurse supervisor, 1-2. INT. PATROL CAR - CHEN/BRADFORD, NIGHT It’s raining as BRADFORD and CHEN cruise slowly through a residential neighborhood. CHEN is checking every license plate against the computer records for stolen vehicles. CHEN Every license plate I run is coming up clear. There's no way I make this deadline. BRADFORD Not with that attitude. CHEN We're almost at the end of shift. I haven't checked a single box all day. BRADFORD Look, a buddy of mine at 77th said there's been more stolen cars in this one neighborhood in the last month than all of Mid-Wilshire last year. CHEN I hope so. They stop behind a sedan and CHEN checks the plate. This time, the computer finds a record. CHEN Those plates don't match that car. BRADFORD And that's how you find a rollin' stolen. Light 'em up, Boot. CHEN sounds the siren briefly, then gets out to speak to the driver. It’s a woman and she looks upset. CHEN License and registration. LISA I know why you pulled me over. Wrong plates. I'm so sorry. CHEN The plates stolen, or the car? LISA Neither. They're mine, I mean my husband's. CHEN Why are your husband's plates on your car? LISA My husband and I could only afford to register one of our cars. It's been a rough year. When the one we registered broke down, I didn't know what else to do. I have to get to my night job. CHEN It's illegal to use license plates from a different vehicle. LISA I'm so sorry. And stupid. I should have known better. CHEN All right. Uh, give me a minute. (going back to talk to BRADFORD) I can't do this. She's just trying to get by. BRADFORD Case like this, it's your call. You can cite her for the false plates and check a box or cut her loose and risk not being able to take the final exam. CHEN I don't want to be that cop. This whole thing is pissing me off. I-It's just I don't want to do it this way running around trying to tick off boxes. It's not me. BRADFORD Okay. Then give her a warning. CHEN goes back to LISA. CHEN All right, listen, I'm not gonna write you up, but you can't ever do this again, okay? LISA (greatly relieved) Thank you. CHEN Drive safe. LISA drives off and CHEN goes back to where BRADFORD is standing. BRADFORD So, wanna know the good news? This counts as an ethical dilemma. Which means you have checked a box. CHEN Only six more to go. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN is helping BEN down the living room steps and to a sofa. NOLAN Easy. BEN What are we doing? NOLAN Having a sleepover. Sit and relax. BEN (still rather loopy) That sounds fun. Why here and not at my place? NOLAN Oh, 'cause your high-tech toilets freak me out a little bit. One unexpected colonic is my limit. You hungry? BEN No. But I could use a scotch. NOLAN Scotch is really not a good mixer with painkillers. BEN Says who? NOLAN Everyone. BEN groans. NOLAN Listen. You know why we're having a sleepover? BEN 'Cause I was carjacked? NOLAN That, um, is part of it. But mostly because of what comes next. Remember I told you about that bank robbery I was in? Back home? BEN Yeah. It's why you joined the force. You told me. NOLAN What I didn't tell you was how bad it messed me up. And for a month after that, before I joined the academy, I would be fine and then suddenly, I would just see that gun in my face. Sweat through my clothes on a cold day. I broke down crying at the drive-through at the Dairy Queen. No reason. BEN Well, not for no reason. NOLAN No. Not for no reason. The point is, yesterday, you felt safe. Tomorrow, you won't. But until you do, I'm gonna be here for you. How's that sound? BEN Yeah. Sounds good. INT. STATION - BULLPEN, DAY GREY is wrapping up roll call; we can see into the BRIEFING ROOM. GREY Chen, you still need six. West, you've got one. And, Nolan, front desk duty. All right, that's it. Be safe out there. BRADFORD Make a hole, make a hole. Coming through. He barrels through the departing crowd, in a hurry to get going on CHEN’s checklist. NOLAN sees BISHOP waiting in the BULLPEN. NOLAN Hey. Missed you in there. BISHOP I bet. Front desk duty? NOLAN Yeah. Everyone else is under the gun, so I'll be spending the day stamping forms. Um, I know you told me not to, but I wrote a little memo about how great it is, to have you as a training officer. I know it doesn't matter. He hands her an envelope. BISHOP It does. NOLAN You gonna show it to the chief? BISHOP Probably not. GREY Hey. You ready? BISHOP Ready. Wish me luck. NOLAN Good luck. INT. STATION - ARMORY CHEN I should just throw in the towel. There's no way we're gonna check six boxes in one day. BRADFORD I'm not training a quitter, Boot. We fight until the bell rings. There's no other way. DISPATCH 7-Adam-19, you still need a destruction of city property? BRADFORD Roger that. DISPATCH 911 just got a call. Two blocks over from Wilshire and Pine. Single car accident while driving on the sidewalk. BRADFORD What'd I tell you? We're still in this. 7-Adam-19, show us responding. INT. STATION - WOLFE’S OFFICE NOLAN Put me to work. I can't help Bishop today, but I can help you catch the guy who hurt my friend. So get me pulled off the front desk and assigned to this case. WOLFE Okay. NOLAN Really? WOLFE Mm-hmm. NOLAN Okay. Yes. Great. Where do we start? WOLFE (holding up a set of keys) Have you ever driven a Lamborghini? INT. STATION - SALLY PORT WOLFE and NOLAN enter to find a Lamborghini Aventador parked in the port. NOLAN The LAPD had this just laying around? WOLFE Asset seizure from Narcotics. You wanna drive it? NOLAN Hell yeah! - He gets in and closes the door. The windows are open and we can hear every ecstatic sound he makes as he starts the car and guns the motor. NOLAN 12-year-old John Nolan crapping his pants right now! STARTS, REVS Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Oh! - REVS Oh, ho! Oh, my God. Yes! REVS Suddenly the engine shuts off. NOLAN What happened? WOLFE It's a bait car, equipped with cameras, remote door locks, and a kill switch. He shows NOLAN the tablet with the car’s controls activated. NOLAN Carjacker steals the car, we cut the engine, lock him inside. WOLFE Exactly. NOLAN How will he know where to find it? WOLFE C.I.s are set to put the word out as soon as it's in place. Car like this will get our boy's ass in gear real quick. NOLAN And we'll be there waiting to hook him up. (a beat) Were you serious about letting me drive? WOLFE The motor pool has your picture on a dart board. What do you think? NOLAN (chagrined again) Yeah. That's fair. EXT. STREET, DAY BRADFORD and CHEN arrive at the scene where someone has run an SUV into a fire hydrant. A woman is weaving around on the sidewalk near the damaged car. She appears more impaired than injured. CHEN Control, 7-Adam-07, can you run plate 5-Paul-Charlie-Ida-410? Ma'am, were you driving this vehicle? HEATHER Yeah. No. BRADFORD It's destruction of city property. CHEN That's one more box checked. DISPATCH 5-Paul-Charlie-Ida-410 just reported 10-8-51. RP says girlfriend took his car without permission 20 minutes ago. HEATHER That bastard! BRADFORD And grand theft auto brings your total to three. It's your lucky day, Boot. HEATHER grabs a scooter from a bystander and tries to get away on it, but runs into a pole and falls off. CHEN Hey - Hey! Stop! - Oh! BRADFORD And that's technically a carjacking. Thing has a motor. It counts. CHEN Ma'am, do not attempt to run away again. What's your name? HEATHER Alexander Hamilton. CHEN False I.D. to an officer brings us to five. I'm gonna need to see your driver's license, please. HEATHER shoves the scooter at them, almost hitting BRADFORD, and turns to run off again. CHEN Assault on a police officer. That's six. HEATHER trips over a sidewalk sign. BRADFORD Ooh! Not bad, Officer Chen. Go get her. INT. UNMARKED SEDAN -- ALLEY, DAY WOLFE and NOLAN are staking out the bait car, sitting in a car down the street. WOLFE So, how's Ben doing? NOLAN Bit of a rough night. But he'll make it through. WOLFE I know a good therapist, specializes in violence-related trauma. Helped me through some rough moments. NOLAN I'll pass it along. Thank you. (seeing a man dropped off near the bait car) Camo cap. Nose ring. Neck tattoo. That's our guy. We move in? WOLFE No, let's wait till he's inside first. (watches man hold a small device near the bait car door) That's a scanner. Goes through all the remote - key fob combinations - until it unlocks the car. The car is unlocked, the suspect gets in and starts it up. He gets about fifteen feet before WOLFE shuts down the engine and locks the doors. NOLAN goes over and gets the thief in his sights as WOLFE unlocks the car door remotely. NOLAN Hey. Show me your hands. Step out nice and slow. (as the thief gets out and assumes the position) You know the drill. Hands on your head, interlace your fingers. (to WOLFE) Got him? WOLFE Got him. WOLFE has his weapon trained on the thief as NOLAN holsters his and starts to search the man. NOLAN Do not move. (pulls a gun from the man’s pocket and passes it to WOLFE) Gun. What happened to your hand? He’s noticing bruised knuckles on the man’s right hand, consistent with having punched someone out. ANDREW GANNON I don't remember. NOLAN How 'bout I remind you? WOLFE Is there a problem, Officer Nolan? NOLAN No, sir. (to GANNON) You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present while you're being questioned. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you at no expense. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you? GANNON Yeah. NOLAN Then get in. (puts GANNON in the sedan) We got him. I can't wait to tell Ben. WOLFE Take a beat. NOLAN Why? WOLFE 'Cause this guy's a small piece of a much bigger operation. If he's willing to give up his employer, the D.A. will let him walk. NOLAN That guy just put my friend in a hospital. He has to pay for that. WOLFE Yeah, but the guy he works for has put people in the ground. Flipping a carjacker for a bigger fish is S.O.P. So if letting this guy go is the price we have to pay, then we're gonna pay it. Is that gonna be a problem? NOLAN No, sir. INT. STATION - WILLIAMS’ OFFICE, DAY GREY and BISHOP are waiting to enter the office of the Chief of Police. GREY You okay? BISHOP Fine. GREY You're allowed to be nervous. BISHOP I'm not nervous. I'm frustrated. I've worked harder than anyone in the past eight years, and now it might all get taken away because of this? Because of one question I answered before I even started the academy? GREY That's not gonna fly. You got to own up to this, Talia. You are one of our best, but you can't tell me you didn't know what you were doing when you left Dylan's name off the list but included your other foster siblings. Chief Williams may be unpredictable, but the one thing he's not gonna stand for is B.S. Understand? BISHOP Yes, sir. An administrative person comes out of the office and gestures for them to go in. GREY Let's go. There’s a long table with papers and files on it. Sitting behind the table is CHIEF WILLIAMS and DETECTIVE ELENA RUIZ. CHIEF WILLIAMS Officer Bishop, Sergeant Grey, have a seat. GREY Thank you. Sir, I'd like to make a statement before we get - WILLIAMS I'm sure you would. I know you're here to sing Officer Bishop's praises, and you wouldn't be wrong. I've looked at her file. She's a fine officer. (looking at BISHOP) Here's what I want to know. You left your foster brother, a known felon, off your PHQ. In short, you lied. Tell me why that's not a problem. BISHOP I can't do that, sir. What I did is a problem. I violated the trust of this department before I even started the job. I could tell you I did it to protect myself and my future here, but that is also inexcusable. Because that meant pretending that my foster brother was not a part of my life. I could've helped him. But I chose to cut him out. I have a lot to be sorry for. And I am. WILLIAMS Well, all right, then. Detective Ruiz, would you begin? DET. ELENA RUIZ Officer Bishop, Internal Affairs has combed through your entire career with the LAPD to make sure that your association with this felon has not further impaired your judgment. In doing so, I have found several discrepancies, errors, and omissions. I think it's easiest if we just start with the most recent and work our way backwards. Now, in October of this past year, you failed to secure your LAPD vehicle. INT. UNMARKED SEDAN -- ALLEY, DAY NOLAN is in the back seat of the unmarked with GANNON in handcuffs. NOLAN He gave you the keys. He did exactly what you told him to do, and you beat him to a pulp anyway. GANNON I don't know what you're talking about. NOLAN I just want to know why. Or is that just the kind of person you are? GANNON I don't got to talk to you about this. Detective said if I give up my boss, I walk free. NOLAN Well, I hope he doesn't show. GANNON Oh, he will. My intel's good. WOLFE gets in the driver’s seat. WOLFE Walked the perimeter. We're good to go. Hey, I heard your boy Jackson got his last checkmark. He and Lopez folded into the strike team. A black SUV pulls up in front of the warehouse they’re watching and three men get out and open the warehouse door. GANNON That's him - black jacket. NOLAN And that's Ben's car. WOLFE We have positive I.D.on our target. All units, prepare to move in. The strike team lines up and descends on the warehouse and its occupants. WOLFE Police! Show me your hands! LOPEZ Hands up! Hands up! COP #1 Nobody move! COP #2 Hands! Hands! The man in the black jacket breaks and runs off toward the back of the warehouse. WOLFE Nolan, go after him! Lopez, Jackson, with me! He runs out to get to his car. COP #3 Hands where I can see 'em! COP #4 Turn around! WEST and LOPEZ are running for their shop. WEST goes around to the driver’s side. LOPEZ Jackson! WEST I'm driving. LOPEZ Fine! WOLFE (on radio) We need to flank him. Take Broadway. NOLAN has been chasing the fugitive on foot. They exit the warehouse into an alley, and from there into a crowded, colorful plaza. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, foot pursuit west, alley of Chinatown Plaza! The suspect knocks over a carton of produce, then deliberately shoves a man on stilts, who falls, barely missing some bystanders. NOLAN continues to pursue as the crowd gasps. NOLAN Suspect headed east - on Hill Street. INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST WEST is racing through the back streets. WEST We can cut him off in the plaza. LOPEZ Wait! What are you doing?! WEST is about to exit an alley at high speed when LOPEZ spots a woman with a baby carriage about to step in front of them. She yells at WEST. LOPEZ Brake! WEST hits the brakes just in time, scaring the woman. LOPEZ gets out to check on her. LOPEZ Ma'am! Are you okay? She’s all right, but the baby is crying and WEST looks stunned. EXT. PLAZA NOLAN’s suspect has turned into another part of the shopping area; it’s so crowded that he can’t spot the man. NOLAN Police! Everybody down! Everyone drops to the pavement except the fugitive, now in plain sight. NOLAN Gotcha. He chases the man around another corner, where he’s confronted by WOLFE. WOLFE Freeze, punk! Don't you make a move! NOLAN collides with the suspect, knocking him to the ground, and WOLFE moves in to cuff him. WOLFE (to NOLAN) You okay? NOLAN (panting; winded) No! Car thieves are supposed to have car chases, not foot chases. WOLFE (on radio) Control, suspect in custody. INT. STATION - CHIEF WILLIAMS’ OFFICE AREA NOLAN walks in and sees BISHOP and GREY standing in the waiting room. NOLAN Hi, I heard it wasn't going so well. BISHOP Not particularly. GREY What the hell are you doing here, Nolan? NOLAN Standing up for what's right. He strides past them into the office. BISHOP Nolan, don't! Don't! GREY Hey! WILLIAMS looks up from the papers he’s perusing when NOLAN enters and stands at attention. GREY and BISHOP follow, looking apprehensive. WILLIAMS Son? Are you lost? NOLAN No, sir. I'm Officer Bishop's rookie, and I need to be heard. GREY No, you don't. My apologies, sir. Officer Nolan was just lea - WILLIAMS Hold on, Sergeant. If the man needs to be heard, he needs to be heard. (to NOLAN) Better be good, though. GREY (pointedly, to NOLAN) Yeah, it better be. NOLAN Sir, um - THROAT Sorry, Chief. It's been a bit of a day. WILLIAMS For me, too. NOLAN Yes, sir. Sorry about that. Here's the thing. For the last six months, I have watched Officer Bishop selflessly give to this city. She has made people safer, changed people for the better. And inspired me to be a better police officer. I entered this program at a deficit, older than all the other rookies, by far. But Officer Bishop showed me how to make my life experience work for me so that one day, I might be half the cop she is. I know I'm nobody in the department, sir. I'm still on probation, still learning all the rules and regulations - WILLIAMS Oh, like the three you broke when you pushed your way in here? NOLAN Actually, I can answer that. Disobeying a direct order, disregarding chain of command, and conduct unbecoming of an officer. WILLIAMS Then you do understand that, uh, there's a certain risk to your actions here today. NOLAN Yes, sir, I do. But I was raised to stand up for the people I care for. I realize what Officer Bishop did was an ethical violation, and there needs to be consequences. But she taught me that this job is about judgment and fairness and compassion. Officer Bishop wasn't trying to game the system. She was simply determined to be the best police officer this city's ever seen. And I needed you to know that. WILLIAMS You're the officer who was with Captain Andersen when she died. NOLAN I was. WILLIAMS Huh. (a beat) Sergeant, when am I administering this recruit's oral exam? GREY A week from today, sir. WILLIAMS Until that majestic day of reckoning, Officer Nolan, get the hell out of my office. NOLAN Yes, sir. Yes. The three cops exit the room, pausing in the waiting area when GREY speaks to NOLAN. GREY So, are you trying to get fired? NOLAN No, sir. GREY Then you're just a moron? NOLAN Yes, sir. BISHOP But he's my moron. NOLAN Do you think it helped? BISHOP I don't think it hurt. GREY Well, we'll see. Regardless, the Chief's gonna be coming for you next week. NOLAN Well, let him come. I'll be ready. GREY You know he can test you on anything from the rook book, penal code, and duty manual - anything at all. NOLAN I know them forwards and backwards. GREY Really? Page 47, rook book. (long pause) How many commas? NOLAN looks suddenly uncertain. INT. STATION - ARMORY, NIGHT CHEN is waiting to return her gear. WEST is signing off on his. CHEN You okay? WEST I really screwed up. I don't know what I was thinking. I just I don't know who I'm supposed to be right now. And when I pushed to be something I'm not, I almost got someone killed. BRADFORD sees CHEN standing there. BRADFORD The hell you doing, Boot? You're still one shy on your checklist. CHEN It's too late. Shift's over. BRADFORD Shift's over when we punch out, and we're not punching out till we get you a meth possession. Come on. Grey approved the OT. Let's go. He walks off and CHEN turns to WEST. CHEN Um - WEST Go. I'm fine. CHEN Are you sure? WEST Really. CHEN We'll talk later. INT. STATION - HALLWAY It’s end of shift. BISHOP comes out of the locker room and sees RUIZ waiting to speak to her. RUIZ Your boot gave a nice speech. BISHOP Can I help you with something? RUIZ I'm just here to inform you that it may take a week or two before we make a final decision in your matter. BISHOP Then I'll see you in a week or two. RUIZ However, I could give you a decision today. Right now, as a matter of fact. BISHOP And what would that decision be? RUIZ Cleared on all charges. BISHOP If? It sounds like there's an "if." RUIZ You're smart. That's why you're perfect for this. BISHOP For what? RUIZ I need someone here to be my eyes and ears at the Mid-Wilshire Station. BISHOP (disbelieving) You want me to be a rat for Internal Affairs? RUIZ I know it sounds bad. But it will save your job. The Chief takes my recommendations very seriously. Let's be honest, your Boot's speech was good, but it wasn't that good. Think about it. We'll talk soon. She walks off, leaving BISHOP to think about it. EXT. NOLAN’S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAND and BEN are sitting on the patio, bottles in hand. NOLAN Sorry. Wish I had better news. BEN Ah, doesn't matter. NOLAN It matters to me. I want you to have closure. BEN Did closure help you after the bank robbery? NOLAN Not really. BEN Which is why I'm out of here. Tomorrow morning, wheels-up to St. Barts. From there, who knows. NOLAN You think a change of scenery will help ease the trauma? BEN I think a cold drink on white sand's a good start. NOLAN Oh. Well, disappearing for a few months you have that option. Most folks don't have that. Got to sit and try to deal with their PTSD while still holding their lives together. BEN Oh, so I should feel bad I have money? NOLAN No. I'm saying escape is a privilege. But you won't really be escaping. All the stress and nightmares and feelings from the attack, they're gonna come along to the beach with you. And I can tell you that because I've been there. The only thing that helped me make it to the other side was becoming a cop. BEN You think I should join up? NOLAN No! LAUGHING No. No. Nobody wants that. But you could think about using the trauma to motivate you. Make something positive out of a terrible experience. BEN That victim's services woman gave me her card. I could write her a check. NOLAN You could. And you should. BEN But you think I need to be more hands-on? NOLAN I think helping people when you can look them in the eye is one of the most fulfilling things I've ever done with my life. BEN (thoughtfully) I'll call her in the morning. NOLAN Good. BEN takes a drink from his bottle and grimaces. BEN I hate ginger ale. NOLAN I know. Checklist, The